1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, and more particularly, to a coaxial connector and a measuring coaxial probe connected to a leading end of a coaxial cable and detachably connected to a receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known coaxial connector is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-32042.
As shown in FIG. 11, the coaxial connector includes a sleeve (a movable member 116 and a coupling nut 117) that holds an outer conductor member 115 from the outside and that is movable in the axial direction.
Unfortunately, the sleeve provided outside the outer conductor member 115 in this coaxial connector is defined by the movable member 116 and the coupling nut 117 that are independently movable, and two coil springs 120 and 121 are provided. The movable member 116 includes a spring portion 116a, and a projection 116b is provided at the leading end of the spring portion 116a. The projection 116b serves as a release portion for a projection 115b, and regulates the projection 115b. Therefore, the number of components is increased, the structure is complicated, and the manufacturing cost is increased. Moreover, the outer size of the leading end portion (projections 115b and 116b) is increased and a sufficient strength cannot be ensured. Accordingly, the coaxial connector is easily deformed and deteriorated by repeating attachment and detachment to and from another connector.
Further, complicated operations are necessary for attachment and detachment to and from another connector. That is, for attachment, the sleeve (movable member 116, coupling nut 117) needs to be moved closer to another connector than the leading-end projection 115b of the outer conductor member 15, to be positioned with the leading end thereof pressed against the connector, and to be moved in the opposite direction so as to press the leading end of the outer conductor member 115 for locking.